The Matchmaker
by SpoonQueenofExistdance
Summary: When Adrien friendzones Marinette, her friends get upset, and become akumatized into matchmaker, a villain intent on getting their ship to sail.
1. Real Smooth

The Matchmaker.

_Hey friends, and welcome to this story. This was randomly inspired by a post I saw, and the opportunity seemed too good to pass up. Let me know if you want to see more, because I honestly only have a faint idea of where this is going. I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Real Smooth

"Come on, girl. You have to do it this time!"

Alya pushed her resisting friend towards the school building.

"But what if he thinks I am stupid, and desperate, and clingy? Then how are we supposed to have our future house and 2 kids and hamster?!" Marinette rambled.

"Now hold on-"

"What if he's not even here today?" Marinette continued, oblivious to her friends words. "What if he's home sick? What if I'm sick?! What if when I try to talk to him I cough on his face and he gets sick and dies?!?! I do feel a little under the weather. Maybe I should go home? Yeah, I'm gonna go home."

Marinette dodged Alya and sprinted down the steps of the school.

**_Wham!_**

Marinette groaned as she sat up.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry…"

She looked up to see who she had run into. Her eyes widened.

"A- A- Adrien?!?!"

Marinette shrieked. She leapt to her feet, rushed over to the grass, and jumped into a bush.

Adrien sent Alya a questioning look as Nino helped him stand up.

"Ummm… It's a puberty thing," she told the boys as she started towards the bush where Marinette was hiding. She smirked as she saw both of their cheeks redden as she passed them.

Alya sighed as she knelt next to the trembling bush.

"That was real smooth, Mari. He is practically falling for you already."

"Shut up," Marinette said as she stood and began to extricate herself from the bush.

"He just caught me off guard."

"Oh is that what just happened?" Alya smirked. However, she pulled together a serious face and told her friend, "But all jokes aside, you need to get yourself together. I know you guys are made for each other, but how is Adrien going to know if you can't even string together a coherent sentence around him?"

"I don't know…" Marinette sighed dejectedly as plopped down in the grass beside Alya.

"Hey, don't worry, girl. I got your back. We'll figure out a way for you to confess your love."

Alya got to her feet and held out her hands to help Marinette up.

"Thanks, Alya. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Be late to class," Alya responded as she helped her up, "Although you manage to be a pro at that anyway. Now c'mon, let's go!"

So the two ran into the school building, neither prepared for the events that were coming their way.

_Well there it is. Let me know if you like it! Some additional information: I will be writing this as I continue work on my fanfiction: The Lost Demigod (A Heroes of Olympus fanfiction). Check it out if you are interested, and always remember to be kind and have a great day! :)_


	2. Guarantee

Chapter 2

"Ugh, I can't believe that Mendeliev gave us a project. And on the weekend, too!" Marinette complained as she shut her locker. Alya stood beside her, waiting to walk her home.

"I am sure you'll be fine, as long as you don't put it off until the last minute and pull an all-nighter, again. Seriously girl, what could you have been doing that made you wait so long to do that last project?"

Marinette chuckled awkwardly, "Ummm… It was nothing. I just uh… forgot?"

"Whatever, just remember to do it this time. And hey, maybe you could ask a certain blonde to help you with this one," Alya smirked.

"Help with the project?" A snarky voice exclaimed behind Marinette, "Who would want to help you?"

Marinette scowled as she turned around to see Chloe, head lifted high. Sabrina stood faithfully beside her, a smirk on her face.

"We weren't talking to you, Chloe," Marinette growled.

"I'm just saying, Adrien isn't ever going to go out with you," Chloe replied.

Marinette's face flushed bright red as she stammered, " I'm not- er, he's not, um, I mean-"

"She's trying to deny it!" Sabrina almost sang.

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed your little attempts to impress my Adrikins. Pathetic at best. If I thought at all you had any chance, I would have stopped you. You are best just accepting that if you ever find love, it will be with trash, because that's what you are, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_," Chloe said with a sneer.

Marinette looked at the floor as her face flushed red with embarrassment and rage, but before she could say anything, Alya stepped around her.

"Hey! You need to back off!" She exclaimed, while advancing towards Chloe. "Marinette is twice the person you are, Chloe. I know it. The whole class knows it. And I can guarantee you Adrien knows it, too."

Alya and Chloe were now nose to nose, each glaring at the other intensely. However, Chloe's glare slowly morphed into a sinister sneer.

"Guarantee, huh? Shall we test that?"

With that comment, Chloe stepped around Alya, and proceeded to make her way out of the locker room with Sabrina in tow.

"What is she planning…" Alya muttered.

Marinette shrugs and looks towards the door, "Should we follow?"

"Definitely. If she is going to do something, I want to be there to stop it."

Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and together the two walked into the courtyard, just in time to hear Chloe call out, "Adrikins!!!"

From across the room, Adrien looked over to where he had heard Chloe's shout. He had just been about to walk out of the school with Nino, but both had stopped in their tracks. Chloe was waving him over, so Adrien quickly turned to Nino.

"You go on without me, it looks like she really needs to talk to me."

Nino nodded, and Adrien made his way over to where Chloe, Sabrina, and now Marinette and Alya were standing.

"Hey, Chloe," he greeted, "Did you need something?"

Chloe smiled as she latched onto Adrien's arm. "Oh, yes Adrien. You see, Marinette here has something she wants to tell you!"

Marinette squeaked and squeezed Alya's hand tightly as the other finally understood Chloe's scheme.

"Oh, ok. What is it Marinette?" Adrien inquired as he turned to look at her. Alya, sensing Marinette's panic, quickly said, "Can you please give us a moment?" Before the two quickly walked a few feet away. Alya took Marinette's hands and quickly whispered, "It's alright, you don't have to do this. I can cover for you, or distract them, or-"

"No."

Alya looked at her friend's face and saw a fiery determination in her eyes. "I am going to do it. I really am this time."

Alya smiled at Marinette. She always loved it when her friend got this way. It was like she was unstoppable. As powerful as Ladybug, herself.

"Alright, then," Alya said, then she and Marinette walked back to where the other three were waiting.

"Here you go. She's all yours, Adrien."

Alya walked over to where Chloe and Sabrina were standing. She grabbed an arm from each and dragged them away as she said, "We'll just give you two some privacy."

Adrien shook his head as he watched the three girls move away, amused by Alya's antics. Then he turned to Marinette, who was looking down as her feet shifted on the floor.

"So," he said, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

_So… Ummm…… Sorry for the cliffhanger?_


End file.
